1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display system and method using a hybrid user tracking sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To effectively configure a three dimensional (3D) image to provide a feeling of space to a person, an image having viewpoints that are perceived differently by a left eye and a right eye of the person may be expressed. To configure the 3D image without using a filter such as glasses, a spatial division of the 3D image depending on a viewpoint may be required to express the 3D image, and such a scheme may be referred to as an autostereoscopic display scheme. In an autostereoscopic display, an image may be spatially divided to be expressed using an optical tool, and typically, an optical lens or an optical barrier may be used. In a case of the lens, a lenticular lens may be used to express each pixel image in a particular direction. In a case of the barrier, a slit may be configured in front of a display so that only a particular pixel may be viewed in a particular direction. In a case of the autostereoscopic display using the lens or the barrier, an image basically having two viewpoints, that is, a left viewpoint and a right viewpoint may be expressed. In this case, a relatively narrow sweet spot may be formed. The sweet spot may be expressed by a viewing distance and a viewing angle. The viewing distance may be determined based on a pitch of the lens or the slit, and the viewing angle may be determined based on a number of the expressed viewpoints. A display in which the number of the viewpoints is increased to widen the viewing angle may be referred to as an autostereoscopic multiview display.
In a case of a multiview 3D display using the lenticular lens or a variable parallax barrier, a 3D viewing area may be constrained since each viewpoint image may converge to an optimal view distance at regular intervals to form the each viewpoint image. The 3D image with no distortion may be viewed at a constrained angle and a particular distance. When a user tilts his or her face or lies on his or her side while watching the 3D image, a proper 3D image may not be viewed.
In the present disclosure, a display system and method for providing the image more effectively are disclosed.